The Princesses of Dimensions ARC 1: Sword Art Online
by Dario Flaman
Summary: My First story on this site!Silica was defeating monsters so she could level up quickly,when one corners her and almost killed her, however our favorite(or mine) keyblade wielder with brown hair(or the only one?) saved her,and they're getting to know each other,could this lead to a Romance?Rated T just to be safe. THIS STORY HAS BEEN CHANGED THIS IS THE FIRST PART OF MANY.
1. Meetings

Hey guys!It's-a-me Mar...i mean Dario!I just had this idea when i watched Ep 4 from SAO again,and by reading Sword Art Kingdom by Jacob Pendra-Huth,it kinda inspired me,so credits for him,and if you didn't read his stories,go and read'em!They're awesome! Well,time to start my first story in this site!Hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

Silica was tired, she was defeating an enourmous amount of monsters this past week, so she could level up quickly and escape from this virtual world prison. She was far from the city, surrounded by monsters, all out of items, and Pina didn't have enough energy to heal her. But even by these odds, she wasn't giving up.

"Pina! Save your strength! I don't want to lose you again!" She cried.

Pina hissed, but went onto her head. When the monsters got near her, she took out her knife, and slashed at the closest one. It had no effect. She tried stabbing it, nope. Skills? Nuh-uh.

"How can this be? My attacks have no effect on those... things! What now?" She said, worried.

She looked for a Teleport Crystal in her pocket/bag, but there was none. The monster was really close to her, and lifted his claw to attack her, she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but it never came. She heard some slashing sounds, and opened her eyes to see a spiky brown haired teen slashing at the monsters with a sword that is shaped like a key. The boy slashed more monsters then he jumped and wrapped himself in flames and spun in a circle,sending a wave of fire around him. Then he grabbed his Key/Sword and threw it at the monsters, and after that he concentrated and made many pillars of light appear blasting all of the monsters and killing them.

"Amazing..he's so strong..!" Silica said in awe. The boy dismissed his sword, and walked towards her.

"Hey,are you okay?Did they hurt you?" He asked looking at her.

Pina hissed at him to be so close to her, and almost jumped onto his face to tear it apart, however Silica stopped her.

" I'm..uh..i'm okay,thanks for saving me mister..?"

"Sora,i'm Sora,nice to meet you!" He said,grinning,and stuck his hand out for a handshake.

" Well thank you Mister Sora, i'm Silica Nice to meet you too." She said,handshaking him.

"So Silica"He started,letting go of her hand."This may seem weird but..can you tell me where i am?"He asked Silica gave him a confused look.

" What do you mean?Don't you know?You..we are at floor 41." She answered Sora looked even more confused.

" Um..floor 41 where?" He asked again.

" You know,in SAO?You gotta beat the boss to proceed?" She tried to make him understand,but he looked even more confused.

" SAO?Boss?I don't understand.." Sora said,scrathing his head.

" What do you mean you don't-Ow!" She said,feeling pain all over her body,but mostly her arm.

"See?You're not okay!C'mon,i'll take you to a nearby town and get a doctor or something."He said getting even closer to her,she blushed.

" N-no i'm fine thank yoUUU?!W-what are you doing?!" She shouted,blushing even more,Sora has picked her up and is now carrying her bridal style!

"Alrighty,which way is the city?" He asked,like he did this everyday.

" Um..over there" She said,pointing to the west side of the road.

" Okay!Hang in there,we'll be there before you can say ouch!" He said,grinning again.

He carried her to the city, halfway there Silica said:

" Sora...i don't want to be rude,but why are you helping me? We just met and all.." She asked,trying to stop blushing.

" What? Do i need a reason to help someone?And the Heartless was about to attack you,i couldn't let that happen." He answered,trying to go faster and carefully so he wouldn't trip.

"Heartless?Is that a new type of monster?"She asked him,Sora made a thinking face and said:

"Yeah i guess you could say that,they are are the darkness from the people's hearts and they eat hearts,you gotta watch out for them."

" I see... and Sora, when you said that you didn't know about SAO it was a joke, right?" She asked.

"...What happens if i say no?" He asked.

"Then you're nuts, or you lost your memory." She said.

"...Well, let's say that I'm not from around here." He said, trying to avoid telling her something,she noticed and asked:

"Really? Where are you from?"

"Um..hey look we're here!" Sora told her.

Silica looked at the way he's looking, and saw the busy city. Many tents were selling food, jewerly and some other products. A pendant caught her eye, but she didn't have enough money now, so she shrugged it off.

"Alright let's see, Doctor... Clinic... anything like that?" Sora asked, checking out the buildings.

"Just...drop me by the Inn,i'll be fine" She said.

" Are you sure?You look like you could fall apart anytime." Sora asked her.

" I'll be fine,trust me" she reassured him.

"...Oh alright,but i'm not leaving until you get better!'' Sora said,walking towards the building that has INN writed on a sign,when he entered it,Many people saw him carrying Silica,they laughed and said something like: "Aw that's sweet!can i be the ring bearer?" Some others looked at him angrily and said: " Who is that?!How dare that peasant carry the Great Dragon Tamer Silica!?" Silica blushed,Sora didn't notice,and after explaining what happened to the Innkeeper, and paying of course, he gave both of them rooms. Sora got Silica onto her bed,and headed towards the door.

" Alright Silica,if you need anything,i'll be five..no wait, six steps away!" he said,smiling, she thanked him and he left the room, her heart was beating VERY fast.

" He's so nice..and cute too..i hope i get to know him more..wait what am i thinking?!" She said,blushing a bit more.  
" I better get some rest,let's hope these pains goes away in the morning.." She said,and after changing in her...sleep wear,she got on the bed again,pulled the covers and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night,Sora woke up. " Wuh?Is it morning already?" He asked, still kinda sleepy, he looked at the window. " Weird..it's still dark out...why did i woke up?" His answer came when his stomach growled,he put a hand on it,chuckled a bit and got up from his bed, got dressed, and went down the stairs for a midnight snack, at the third step,he felt something,a presence,a killing intent,but where? He looked around and there he was,a Neoshadow Heartless appeared,dove back into the shadows and went into Silica's room before Sora had a chance to do anything.

"Oh no!Silica!" He cried, and pulled his Keyblade and ran to her room,thanks to the power of his weapon, the door was opened and he went into the room and saw that the Neoshadow knocked Pina out, and was about to take Silica's heart,but before he could do that,Sora froze it with a small Blizzard spell,and killed it quickly by slashing it's head off,it's body disappeared, Luckily Silica didn't wake up, Sora used Curaga on Pina,she woke up and saw him, and before she could do anything, Sora colapsed,exausted by hunger and by blowing his magic power by curing her, anyway,Sora colapsed...on the bed, at Silica's side,he was nervous and wanted to get outta there, but he was too tired to move, she turned and his eyes widened, thankfully she was still sleeping, Sora saw that was wearing just bra and panties,he blushed,choked back a cough,and carefully turned his head so he could see Pina.

" Pina!help!" He said whispering.

Pina was too busy snickering, he looked at Silica again,and tried to move just a little bit,but she hugged him,snuggling near his face and smiling, he blushed crimson/tomato red.

'' Oh no..when she wakes up i'm dead!i must get outta here!but i'm so..tired..and she's so..warm..'' Sora whispered,yawned and fell asleep while she hugged him.

_

And that's enough for now,did you guys/girls like it? Please Review!And i thank my good friend Giovanna A.K.A Jade, she readed and corrected this chapter for me, next chapter will be on a few days/weeks..i think, it depends on my computer and how the ideas come and go,well,i hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. End of SAO World!

Hey guys/girls! Sorry this took so long…two months?Whoa.. anyhoo thanks for the reviews and the follows! :D Well, now to start chapter 2!

And Great fan-M, Donald and Goofy are going to appear in this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing.

When Silica woke up, she kept her eyes closed, so that the sunlight won't sting. She noticed that she was hugging someone. Probably Pina, she thought. But when she opened her eyes, she was startled. Her savior from yesterday... in bed with her?! They... didn't done "that", right? She blushed and pinched herself, but she wasn't dreaming. When Sora moved, she pretended to be asleep. When he woke up, she could hear he say "Good morning" to no one in particular. He got off the bed and looked at her, sighing in relief, he walked to his room muttering things like: "That was close." and "Darn that heartless..."

Heartless? Those monsters? Did he see one around here? Some minutes later Silica went to get ready for the day. After doing that , she left her room and headed down the stairs for a quick breakfast. Sora was there too, and when he saw her, he hid his face. After ordering breakfast, Silica, to Sora's panic, sat by his side, both of them saying nothing for a while. After pretty much ten minutes, Silica broke the silence:

"Sora?...What happened last night?" She asked him. He took a deep breath and told her:

"There was a Heartless there, it was about to attack you but I defeated it, then suddenly I colapsed at the bed, by your side. I tried to get out but you hugged me..."He said, blushing.

" I...I see...well I apologize." She said, beginning to eat her breakfast. He looks at her and says:

"Don't be, it was my fault... and you were uh... pretty... warm, that sleep just kicked onto me, so, sorry." he said, trying to comfort her. But she just choked on her breakfast, her heart was still beating VERY VERY fast. Before she could reply, some guys... random ones, not special ones like Kirito or Asuna or Klein... never mind, well, some random guys approached her and said:

"Hey!Aren't you the Great Dragon Tamer Silica?It's such an name is Wheler,friends call me Wheel.."At that point he stared/glared at Sora for a bit before turning to Silica again.

" Me and my friends are gonna head to the Deep Mines to do a quest,wanna come with us?" He asked,she thought about it for like...46 seconds,then answered:

" Um..i apologize but i rather not..i'm uh-" before she could finish,Wheeler turned to glare at Sora again.

" Why?Because you're with this pipsqueak?C'mon,ditch him and come with us..we will take good care of you." He said the last sentence in a tone that made Silica shiver a bit,Sora noticed and stood up:

" Hey,she said no,leave her alone!" He defended her,standing up to Wheeler...even if he's taller. " What if i don't?!What are you gonna do about it,spiky?!" He shouted at Sora,both boys glared at eachother and they where one step from killing themselves in a duel,Silica stopped that by saying:

" Okay okay i'll go,no fights here,please!" She said, Wheler lightened up a bit.

" That's what i'm talking about!C'mon,i'll introduce you to my party!" He said,forcefully grabbing her hand and pretty much dragging her to the table where his friends are,Sora wanted to stop him but Silica looked at him as she formed the words between her lips" Don't worry,i'll be fine, thanks for everything!"

Sora could only watch in anger as Silica was dragged away, he sighed in defeat and sat down to finish his breakfast,some people saw him right over there,rejected,a young man we know very well approached him and asked:

" Hey,you mind if I sit here? "Sora didn't even bother looking at who it was.

" No problem, go on".

The stranger sat on the chair and began his breakfast, then he looked at Sora, after a few minutes he said:

"Hey, i saw what happened, Silica is in a quest with some random jerks and you're here.." When he said that Sora lowered his head even more,trying to think of a change of subject he asked:

" So where they are going?"

" To the Deep Mines or something.." Sora replied, the stranger looked shocked.

" Deep Mines?!But that's where those weird strange monsters appeared!It's a dangerous place!" Sora looked at him quickly, strange monsters? Could it be..

"Hey,you got any picture of the monsters?" Sora asked trying to calm down,no please no...

" I do,here." The stranger passes over a paper with a picture to Sora,he reads and sees, bullseye..Heartless..or not!It were some odd bats.

"Oh man i must go!"hurriedly Sora got up and ran out of the INN,The stranger chuckled and finished his breakfast and was about to leave, when Sora came back laughing nervously.

"Um...you got any maps i can use?"

The stranger,our favorite SAO swordsman, Kirito/Kazuto facepalmed at this and gave Sora a map, Sora thanked him and left.

DEEP MINES

Wheeler and his party members, Silica(forcefully) included were walking into the mines, many pearls and diamonds and rubys and sapphires and gold and silver rocks were easily spotted and most used to make weapons and armor etc. There wasn't a monster in sight.

" Must be our lucky day!" Wheler said happily, his party members agreed, with an exception of Silica, she found it odd, dungeons like these are normally drowning in happened here?

Meanwhile...

Sora was following the map:

"Okay..just gotta keep going north.."He said, going south, five minutes later he ended up on a place called Dream Swamp, he looked at his map and facepalmed, it was upside down!Well he did buy a few potions and ethers at the Dream Shop, after that he left running to the Deep Mines.

DEEPER DEEP MINES(A.N: What?)

Silica and the others arrived in the deepest part of Mines and still no Monsters,.Silica had to ask:

" Um..Wheler, right?What's our quest again?"

When she got no response, she walked to where Wheler was looking, and asked him again, this time louder, nothing. Wheler was just..standing there, like time has stopped for him, His partners shared this, Silica was confused, and kept calling them but still nothing, she was about to try again when she heard a voice say:

" Don't vother, they are on standby, they vill only move by my command."

Silica looked between her:

" Who's there?!"The stranger ignored that question, and said:

" Hm..zat must be the Princess of this Dimension, forgive me but i have to take you with me..by force if needed!" After that last bit, the stranger appeared, Organization coat, not yet showing his backed away:

"P-princess?What do you mean?" She asked, trying to get away, but Wheeler and his partners grabbed her, she looked at them and shouted:

"What are you doing?!Let me go!" She said trying to escape, but failing, she looked at Wheeler in anger, why is he doing that?! Her answer came and her angry look was replaced by fear. Wheeler and his partners's skins began to melt and three bat-like shapes were holding her, how?Let's say, by wings, anyway… it was a disguise!She looked to the Org member:

" Where are you taking me?!What are you going to do with me?!" She pretty much yelled. The stranger chuckled and replied:

" You art a very special person to us, my master can conquer all the worlds vit ease with such power, come, my loyal minions!Vet us introduce this girl to our new vorld!" As soon as he said that, the Bats holding Silica started to move. The stranger summoned a Dark Corridor and the Bats flew towards it, bringing Silica with them, She panicked and yelled for help, yet no one came, when she was one step from going into the darkness..:

"SILICA!" She heard, and the Bats that held her disappeared, she looked towards the voice and there was her hero, Sora, smiling and saying: "Guess i made it!" Sora then angrily looked at the Org 13 member:

" Who are you?Why did you try to kidnap her?!" He yelled. The stranger chuckled once more before removing his hood, revealing that it was..some vampire..purple face, big black eyes with yellow irises, Sharp teeth..yep, vampire it is, just vunderful..

" SKREEEEEEEEEET! " He hissed, looking at Sora with anger

" It seems that the little hero has indeed showed vimself..Perfect!Bonus vor me! " He cackled, Sora looked at him angrily but still weirdly:

" Who in the world are you?!And why have you tried to kidnap Silica?! " He repeated, the vampire cackled once again before summoning more of these odd bats.

" My name is Antasma, peasant!And soon this world..no..all of the worlds vill belong to my master! " He said, sending many of the bats in Sora's way, Sora told Silica to back off, which she did, Sora ran towards Antasma, easily slashing the bats with his Keyblade, he jumped and attempted a jump attack at Antasma, but the Bat King dodged and sent a huge energy ball towards Sora, he tried to deflect it but Antasma snapped his fingers, making it explode, Sora went flying to the cave wall, a hole was formed, Sora came out of it and was about to attack Antasma again, when he saw that he wasn't there, he blinked and looked between him, nope, where could he be?His answer came when a cold fist slashed his back, he fell onto the ground, surrounded by a black aura, he tried to get up, but somehow fell asleep, Antasma cackled and transformed into a cloud of purple smoke and going into Sora's head.

_

*IN THE NIGHTMARE*

Sora woke up in a bleak purple place, it was all surrounded by some small black holes and purple rocks.

" W..where am i?Wasn't I fighting that big bat guy? " He asked himself, a scary voice said is his mind:

" Bat Guy?!How dare vou! " Said voice came just next to him, Antasma appeared, and he was GIANT!, He said:

" We're into your mind, you've fallen asleep vue to my abilities..now..ENJOY THE WRATH OF THE NIGHTMARE! " he said, growing A LOT more, and Began breathing out energy balls, Sora ran and dodged some of them, but he got hit by one and fell into a Dark Hole, he found himself into a situation like this:

He was falling

There were some spinning spiky gears(forgot the name..)

And he almost couldn't move.

He literally panicked, but then remembered about gliding, he managed to glide out of the way of most gears, then fell into a light and went back were Antasma was, the said Bat King cackled and breathed yet another energy ball at him, he ran again, trying to dodge the black holes. But he couldn't, he fell into another one and got hit by the gears many times, when he fell into the light, he was all cut up, bleeding(yeah sorry, this is T, right?), he fell down to the floor, Antasma cackled again and raised a fist to flatten him, but before the fist could hit him, a light shone, Sora was warped to a black place, where he saw a light shining, he managed to walk towards it and touch it, he saw that Silica was trying to wake him up, and was crying that she wasn't succeeding, he saw that and the light went into his heart, healing him and giving him access to a new keyblade, his Keyblade was big, red, yellow and purple, a keychain of what it seems to be a pillow(You could call that..Dreamy Keyblade :D), he warped back to where Antasma was and glared at him, Antasma shrieked and glared at him as well:

"YOU LIVE?!But I just vlattened you! "

Sora smirked:

" Guess not!Now let's test this new keyblade! " He said, he jumped and used Antasma as a lift and summoned many bubbles, each one of a color, the bubbles got close to Antasma then exploded with light!(Think of it like an Energy Bomb+Ballonga)

Antasma felt that this power was familiar, but how could that kid wield it?!He shouted:

"SKREEET!How dare you?!HOW DARE YOU?! "

Antasma disappeared and then reappeared..except that there was six of him surrounding Sora!He cackled and asked:

"Ha Ha!Oooh which one is the REAL me?!Vo you Know?! "

Sora looked between him and smiled, this was WAY too easy!Sora concentrated his energy and then jumped and hitted the floor, a cutting wave went through all Antasmas, and made them disappear save for one, Sora grabbed his keyblade tightly and ran towards him to finish this, Antasma tried making him fall into another black hole, but he jumped and finished the battle with the firstly failed jump attack. Antasma screamed in pain as he went to his knees, a bright light then filled the room, Sora woke up and Antasma got out of him, Silica was overjoyed, but when Antasma got up, she hid behind Sora. He pointed his Keyblade at him:

"What?You're still at it? " He sighed and grinned:

" I see what the master meant..we must ve very careful vith you indeed.. " He said that and Sora wondered who that ''master'' was, but before he could ask, Antasma disappeared into a portal of darkness, Sora lowered his Keyblade, still many questions remained..who was that master?Sora dismissed his new Keyblade and then looked at Silica and grinned:

" Hey!We won! " He said, cheerfully, Silica looked at him is disbelief and then hugged him, they blushed but Silica didn't let go, she was crying:

" T-thank you for sa*sob*saving me Sora..i was so..so scared.. "

Sora patted her head, and looked at her:

" Hey no problem!That's what friends are for, right? "

As they walked towards the town again, she asked him how did he know they were here, he told her that some Black dressed guy with a sword told him, she sighed and smiled..Kirito. As they were nearing the INN, she asked him:

" Sora..that guy called me Princess..do you know what that means? "

"… "Sora hesitated, she noticed and looked at him and pleaded:

" Please!Tell me!i MUST know! " After a few minutes, Sora sighed:

" Okay, I'll tell you, but let's go inside, this need to be private. "

She nodded and they paid for yet another room, they sat on the bed and Sora took a deep breath before beginning to explain:

"First up Silica, I think you should know that I'm not from this world..or better, dimension " She looked at him and almost laughed " I'm not joking, I'm from another dimension, I came to this one in a mission " She asked him what mission it was, he said:

" To find and safeguard the Princess of this Dimension, who now I found out to be you. "

She just stood there, non believing, denying it, she, a Princess?How?!, He continued:

" As you see, that guy, Antasma, was looking for you too, he is a part or the Organization, it's an..evil group. I fought and finished them a year ago..but it seems that it's back, and with new members and new management, anyhoo, about the Princesses of Dimensions..in my Dimension there are Seven Princesses of Heart, those who are pure hearted, not one bit of darkness in they hearts, when all seven reunite, you can open the Door To Darkness, or DTD for short, and I've defeated Ansem, that's the bad guy that tried to open the door, me and my friends did actually, so a year has passed and we fought Organization 13 too, it was a close battle but we managed to win, yet another year has passed, and I was sent by Master Yen Sid, an Ex-Keyblade Master, in a mission, to find and safeguard all of the Seven Princesses of Dimensions.  
You are one of them, now I gotta go and look for the other Six, you gotta be taken to Master Yen Sid's world, he could explain a bit more . "

He let the information sink in, she collapsed onto the bed. He quickly told her:

" You may not go if you don't want, only if you promise to stay safe.. " He said, she looked at him and asked:

" I need a time to think..would it be alright if we talked again in the morning? "

Sora answered:

" Sure, take your time, I'll be in the room next to you, see ya! " He said, leaving her room and walking towards his, Silica thought about it for a while, she could trust him , after all that boy saved her life not once but TWICE, but going to another world?That seemed a bit far fetched..but if she didn't she would be in more danger..the more thoughts filled her head, the more headache she had, she decided to sleep it off.

*IN THE NEXT MORNING..*

Silica woke up and went to get dressed, she would talk to Sora today, and choose the best way, she was about to leave when she saw something in her doorknob, it was a pendant, the same pendant that she saw at the city square, she took it and opened it(y'know, it's one of those that you can open and see photos, etc.) there was a note inside, she unwrapped it and began reading it:

" DEAR SILICA

I understand if this seems a bit..or a lot impossible, but I was telling the truth yesterday, I'm going to get going to the next world this morning at 9, if you're gonna come with me to Master Yen Sid's tower, you must come to the place we first met, if not, I understand, be safe okay?Ask that Kirito guy to protect you if needed.

Sora. "

Silica looked at the clock, it was 8:30!She had to hurry!She got a few stuff from the lockers and the drawers and put it all into her bag, she hurried to outside of town, where her savior and her first met, a few minutes later, Silica reached there, panting, there was no one there, just a bush, Silica began to cry, she missed him!She missed her savior!What could she do now?She was almost leaving when she heard a voice:

" Hey, why are you crying?You woke up with the wrong foot this morning? " That voice..it was Sora!She turned and there he was!Along with a spaceship of some sort..she was overjoyed in seeing him and almost hugged him again, he could see that she was wearing the pendant, he smiled, so she accepted huh?

" Sora..i've decided..i'm coming with you, I don't want you to get hurt, plus I'd like to see your master, maybe he can train and protect me . " Sora smiled again and stuck out his hand for a handshake, just like the first day they met.

" Together, forever? " He asked. She handshaked him:

" Forever! " She smiled, both of them went inside the Gummi Ship, Silica sat on one of the chairs and saw some chipmunks cleaning the ship, Sora was closing the door and sending out the began to get acquainted to the chipmunks, Chip and Dale, Dale just looked at Sora and laughed and said something like: "Whoa Sora!Who have thought you scored this cutie? " Both of them blushed and he were ignored, Chip was scolding him when Sora finished putting in the coordinates and telling Silica and the chipmunks to sit down and buckle down the seatbelts, this was gonna be were all seated and ready, Sora started the ship and they warped into space, Silica looked at the window and found it very beautiful, Sora laughed and agreed, then they started shaking, there was already some Heartless and Nobodies Ships right in front of them!He told everyone to hang on and began to fire and do barrel rolls(XD)When he finished he went through the golden keyhole and warped back to his dimension and began piloting the Gummi Ship to Yen Sid's Tower, or Mysterious Tower, whichever you prefer.

When they arrived and disembarked, Sora imitated a flight attendant:

" Ladies and Gentleman welcome to Mysterious Tower, this is Sora, your pilot, I hope you enjoyed the flight. "

Silica giggled and went with him into the Tower, they began to go up the stairs, and going up..and up..and up..and up..they were tired but managed to get to the top floor. Sora opened the door and signaled Silica to go in, she was a bit nervous but did go in. Sora then entered too and closed the door, he quickly adjusted himself and standed like a soldier, there was a very old(just joking..i mean I don't know his age, and he was already old in BBS..so whoa, he must be OVER NINE THOUSAND years old XD)wizard there, clotched in nothing but blue, and wearing a blue hat with stars. He opened his eyes to look at Sora and Silica, Sora said:

" Master Yen Sid! I successfully escorted the princess to the tower! "

Yen Sid nodded at him:

" Good work, Sora, now would you like to take a rest?Or would you rather go and look for the other princesses? " He asked. Sora smiled and answered:

" I'm ok!I'm going to go and keep looking! " Sora then turned to Silica and whispered in her ear: " Don't be nervous, he's serious but still very nice!Try and talk to him! "

Silica nodded and tried to say:

" It's..it's an honor to meet you sir..my name is.. " But he held out his hand to stop her

" Silica, correct? Sora already told me by the Gummi Ship(They have a communication system, much like how Eraqus contacted Yen Sid.)Welcome, this will be your home for a short time, i'll introduce you to-" He was cutoff when someone yelled: "SORA! " the said boy was tackled in a hug by a dog and a duck, Sora laughed and said:

" Hey Donald!Hey Goofy!I Missed you guys too!Sorry I left without warning! "

After they let go of him, Donald saw Silica and raised an eyebrow at Sora:

" Sora!Did you cancel the mission to look for girlfriends?!Shame on you!Shame on you! " Goofy laughed and Sora almost fell at the floor:

"Hey!SHE was my mission!Safeguard her and escort her here!She's not my..uh..never mind! "

Donald and Goofy both laughed, but then Yen Sid spoke up and they stayed quiet:

" It seems you've met them, those are Donald and Goofy, they were Sora's partners in his first journeys. " Silica nodded and smiled at them, Donald and Goofy smiled back.

"I'm sure that they can show you the guest room, Donald, Goofy, would you? " He asked, the said pair nodded vigorously and Donald grabbed Silica's hand and looked at Sora:

" Don't worry Sora!We will take care of your girlfriend! " He chortled, Sora blushed, Silica too, and she was taken to the guest rooms with Donald and Goofy, now alone, Sora decided to tell Yen Sid about Antasma. The Master stroked his beard:

" Hm..it seems that this Antasma is a member of a new organization! And they're after the princesses?For what need? We must find out, Sora, you must go immediately"

Sora nodded and headed to the Guest rooms to say goodbye, which he did, Silica hugged him again, for luck, she said, Sora blushed, but liked it nevertheless, Sora then waved Goodbye to Silica, Donald, Goofy and Yen Sid, they all waved back, then the spiky hair got into his Gummi Ship again and left to another dimension, what would it be this time?Only time will tell…

AND CUUUUT!So!Didja like it?Huh?HUH?So sorry this is late, I just couldn't find the ideas to write it and..well, school kinda stopped me.

So I'm going to try to update more often, I made this super big chapter as an apology, I really hope you enjoyed it.

Well I wonder where Sora will go next..suggestions?Lemme see them!

The worlds that I have planned are:

Disgaea(2)

Boktai(probably 2, haven't decided yet)

Xenoblade Chronicles

Megaman(Star force or Battle Network)

Any more ideas?Lemme see them!

See y'all later!I don't know when I'm going to update again, I've been getting some ideas for a paper Mario story..plus I'm going to travel this Saturday..when we shall see!

See you guys/girls later!  
...Oh yeah!I Also wanna thank my friends:

Nicole Peach, who helped me on how to write this chapter/story.

Jade, for correcting some of my errors.

Daniel Marques, for the idea of the Dreamy Keyblade.

Lola, for some ideas.

And You, for reading :D.

Now seriously..FLAMAN OUT!


End file.
